


Of Course I Know

by Fics4you



Series: Fics Advent Calendar 2017 [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics4you/pseuds/Fics4you
Summary: Jeremy doesn't really think Rimmy is a secret... right?





	Of Course I Know

WC: 523

I'm glaring, the woman shrinking away from my rage. The night bites, but no way near as hard as my venom, the rain attempting to wash away the pain littering the streets. She takes a cautious step forward and I stop her with a snarl. “You've gone too far this time.”

She pulls a face, throwing a gesture to Jeremy shuffling his feet behind me. “I did this for you, Y/N. You needed to know that he’s lying to you.”

Jeremy flinches, looking to me in shame. I don’t spare him a glance, too enraptured in the woman. “This is my life, and I don't need you in it, Steph. You can't help it, can you? You were always poking through my shit, didn’t trust me. Try fixing your own damn problems rather than creating more of mine.”

She doesn’t listen, taking another step forward as my hands ball into fists. “Aren’t you hearing me?” she wails, and I can’t tell if her makeup is running because of the tears or rain. “You're running around with Rimmy Tim. The only this worse that this fucking psychopath is the Vagabond!” My face hardens, seeing right through her supposed concern. “Come home, well sort it out and call the police. I still love you, Y/N. We can still fix this.”

“First of all, Ryan's fucking lovely. Second, of course I know he’s Rimmy Tim; he’s not lying or hiding it. Nothing, not his murderous tendencies or your grovelling, is going to change the fact that you’re a manipulative bitch. You’re abusive, and don’t deserve me.” I spit the final words at her feet, turning to an astounded Jeremy and grabbing his hand in finality.

He looks nervous in the face of my anger, but stumbles along without complaint as we duck and weave between the buildings. Spotting shelter he redirects us, street light spluttering above.

“You know?” His voice is pained and loaded with guilt as he anxiously rubs the nape of his neck.

I smile, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and stepping into his confused arms. “Oh course I know. I’m not stupid.”

“But how?”

“Everything you own is either purple or orange. It’s a dead giveaway.”

I laugh into his relief, hugging him close. His arms tighten, his eyes closing as he savours my company. I can feel his breath against my neck, warm as it whispers through my hair. “My god, I fucking love you.”

Then searing pain hits, exploding through my back and blooming across my chest. I jerk away to look down in confusion, the tip of a blade jutting from between my breasts.

I try to speak, words just gurgling bubbles as I collapse into Jeremy’s arms with a croak. He’s panicking, hands clumsily tearing away my shirt and applying pressure, desperate to stem the bleeding.

Through the fog I can barely see her behind me, struggle to make out the wicked smile and hand covered in bloody splatters. She’s backing away, shrieking into the phone receiver as my body goes cold. “Oh god, someone come quickly! Rimmy Tim just stabbed and killed my girlfriend, please!”

 


End file.
